fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Cozmic Adventure
Kirby: Cozmic Adventure is a new game in the Kirby series. It brings several new copy abilities and characters. It is currently slated for a summer 2014 release. Story Kirby is being chased by Waddle Dee and King Dedede after Kirby stole some of his treasure. After Waddle Dee falls behind, Meta Knight flys down and tries to cheer him up. Behind them, a strange portal opens in the sky and a star-shaped ship flies through. The ship lands on Dedede just before he pummels Kirby. After noticing the ship, he remembers Magolor and how he betrayed them. Thinking he's back, Kirby eats Dedede's hammer and enters the ship with his friends. Once inside, Meta Knight sees a hat similar to Magolor's and the four heroes rush to attack it. However, the hat turns out to belong to one of a trio of Kirbys: Enigma, Sol, and Staria. After apologizing and fixing the ship, Kirby asks why the ship crashed. The trio explain that their homeworld, Halfmoon, was invaded by a evil being known as Shadius, The Master of Darkness. They attempeted to destroy him using the Superweapon Star, but Shadius shattered it, spreading the nine Cores across the cozmos, as well as the Superweapon Star's power source, the 150 Star Shards. Kirby, always happy to help, decided to help his friends retrive the Cores. The younger pair agreed, but Sol seemed to hesitate, though he agreed as well. And so the cozmic adventure began. (WARNING: SPOILER ALERT- view at your own risk.) There is a secret ending if one collects all 150 Star Shards and gets 100% completion. Thanks to Kirby, the Superweapon Star was complete. After fully defeating Shadius, the group of heroes began to celebrate- however, their celebration was cut short when Shadius's crown began to glow and a mysterious being came out of it. She noticed Kirby and immediately blasted him. After introducing herself as Hexica, the Queen of Sorcery, she explained about Shadius. It turned out that in the future, Kirby had defeated her, sending her back into the past and embedding her conciousness into the crown. She then told Kirby that she could only be freed if the one wearing the crown was defeated, even though someone had worn it, was defeated by Kirby, and passed it on to Shadius. Hexica was really the brains behind Shadius's invasion, with the crown forcing Shadius to commit evil acts. Sol, hiding behind Dedede, suddenly jumped out and declared he was actually one of Hexica's followers, and only agreed to Kirby's plan because it would free his master. Sol held on to his master as they fled to invade one again. This opens the final world, Corona. Returning Copy Abilities *Beam *Sword *Leaf *Fire *Cutter *Ninja *Mike *Copy *Wing *Plasma *Stone *Hammer *Bomb *Cupid *Magic *Paint *Needle *Crash *Light *Fighter *Hi-Jump *Mirror *Water *Tornado *UFO *Laser *Ice *Yoyo New Copy Abilities *Gold- enables Kirby to control 6 individual gold orbs for a variety of agile attacks. *Tele- Kirby gains psychic powers and can levtiate, posess, throw, and even teleport enemies. *Space- gives Kirby a lot of space-based powers, such as summoning flaming meteors. *Chrono- a powerful copy ability which allows Kirby to control time in various ways. *Phase- a ghostly ability with an explosive ghost bomb and the power to become intangible. *Gear- Kirby now wields a gun which fires gears that can pass through walls. *Atomic- the most explosive thing since Crash, Atomic Kirby also has a radioactive stick for melee attacks. *Sand- can fire erratic sandblasts that hurt enemies 3 times and, if quick enough, can mummify enemies. *Necro- a dark and shady Kirby who can summon ghost minions from the Underworld. *Rocket- Kirby goes ballistic with this rocket-powered ability. *Arsenal- a tank-like ability with homing missiles and a one-use super shot. *Tanuki- can do a spin attack and upgrades the air pellet technique. *Axe- plays like Cutter, but more melee-focused. *Night- Kirby gains a melee version of Beam and can turn enemies to items. *Goo- a slimy copy ability whose disgustingness is only matched by it's agility and stickness. *Finale- a devastating one-use ability that can rend the earth as it blasts everyone. *Gravity- this ability should be self-explanitory as it performs Grav Holds and Death Crushes. *Ring- Kirby gets several ring based powers. Super Abilities *Ultra Sword *Monster Flame *Holy Arrow *Omega Bomb *Path Condor *Prisma Blast *Hydro Barrage *Plant Master *Super Cozmo *Gigaton Hammer *Global Stone *Gold Digger *Kunai Samerai *Aero Jump *Chrono Warp *Tele Mind *Ice Storm *Electron Barrier *Turbo Breeze *Needle Points Planets For the first time since Kirby 64, each world is it's own planet. There are 10 in total, not counting the 11th secret planet. World 1: Tropica- a pleasent forest world. Many Kirby fans should have an easy time here, as it is very similar to Pop Star in terms of enemies and geography. The boss is Boggy Woods. Tropica Levels *Breezybreeze Forest *Jingle Jungle *Treetop Garden *Green Grassland *Wacky Woods *Boggy Woods *Mole Mountain *Forest Fountain World 2: Ruinius B- a hot and dry desert planet that oddly has no true orbit, so it's hot all year round. Many enemies here give the Sand ability, the Stone ability, or the Water ability. The boss is Ginn Boss. Ruinius B Levels *Dunehill Oasis *Mummy Mine *Pyramid Plummet *Mt. Mummy *Sandy Saffari *Ginn Boss *Ancient Abyss *Burning Temple World 3: Minovia- the ruins of a once prosperous planet, now good for nothing but mining. Several levels are cave based, with one being a freefall down a mineshaft. Expect to see the Light ability a lot. The boss is HR-M. Minovia Levels *Cavernous Cavern *Drill Descent *Under Construction *Magma Mound *Mechanical Mines *HR-M *Clawed Cave *Winter Underland World 4: Snovan- a cold and icy planet. Just like World 2, it has no orbit, making it cold all year long. Ice and Fire are common here. The boss is Skippsus. Snovan Levels *Winter Wood *Slide Slope *Glaze Glacier *Frosty Fortress *Cozy Canyon *Skippsus *Freezing Fjord *Icy Iceberg World 5: Volcan- a fiery lava planet with very low gravity, which can be a hinderance when tring to avoid lava pits. Almost every enemy here has evolved to the climate ( meaning Fire will get you killed quickly)and don't give any ability, but the Water ability does come in handy here. The boss is El Darodo. Volcan Levels *Fiery Pyre *Burning Aybss *Heating Heights *Tempurature Tower *Flaming Furnace *El Darodo *Flame Factory *Ignition Igloo World 6: Larkia- a world where the only solid ground is at the planet's core, so many levels take place in the sky and many enemies can fly. The fifth level is a miniboss rush. The boss is The Argonaut. Larkia Levels *Cloudy Clouds *Storm City *Bird's Nest *Windy Waves *Heaven Hills *Argonaut *Heavenly Heights *Tornado Tunnel World 7: Mechanica- an industrious world where robotic enemies are at their peak performance. Since robotic enemies are more durable than most, strong abilities like Arsenal, Fighter, or Stone appear often. The boss is Clockwork. Mechanica Levels *Robotic Ruins *Circuit City *Mecha Mountain *Techno Town *Falling Factory *Clockwork *Gear Geyser *Robo Ridge World 8: Hydran- a world of 92% water. Most enemies don't give abilities, but those that do give ones that can be used underwater, like Sword, Gold, or Hammer. The boss is The Ghost Captain. Hydran Levels *Waving Waters *Timing Tides *Dark Dark Dive *Rocky Reef *Isolated Island *Ghost Captain *Bomber Beach *Hydro Harbor World 9: Halfmoon- Kirby's homeworld and a dark one, thanks to Shadius's dark power. So named for it's permanent cresent moon, this planet gives its enemies strange abilities, like Chrono, Tele, Space, and Phase. The boss is the Star Core Nucleus. Halfmoon Levels *Shady Space *Dissolving Dimension *Halberd Heights *Toptop Tower *Firey Facility *Star Core Nucleus *Stellar Slope *Battle Base World 10: Dark Star- Shadius's base of operations and the (supposed) final world. There are actually NO copy ability-giving enemies here, as there are no enemies here either. 4 levels- one, a shoot em' up level in space, two, a mini boss rush (you do have Copy Pedistals) and three, a copy ability challenge, where every room tests your skill with a certain copy ability, plus the boss, Shadius. Dark Star Levels *Dimensional Speedway *Grand Gauntlet *Castle Darkstorm *Shadius *Alternate Area *Shadow Shack World S: Corona- a planet of arcane magic. This place is a true test, with every level finishing with a unique miniboss. The last level before the boss is another shoot em' up, ending with several ship battles. The boss is Hexica. Corona Levels *Lucky 7 Casino *Kululu's Robot Factory *Maelstrom Volcano *Dark Sol Showdown *The Final Trial *Hexica Special Levels Two of the Levels you can only unlock by cheat codes. These are Completion Combonation, and Family Tree. Characters *Kirby-playable *King Dedede-playable *Meta Knight-playable *Waddle Dee-playable *Enigma-playable *Staria-playable *Magnus-Unlock playable *Blac-Unlock playable *Aege-Unlock playable *Saito-Unlock playable *Fluff-Unlock Playable *Lily-Unlock playable *Shoppa-runs shops *Halfmoon High Council-supporting *Sol-supporting Bosses and Minibosses Minibosses *Crush Knight *Commando Burt *Robo Doo *Bonkers *Spark Galboras *Paint Roller *Miner Dee *Mamaship *Frostorm *Lucky 7 (WS) *Kululu (WS) *Maelstorm (WS) *Dark Sol (WS) Bosses *Boggy Woods *Ginn Boss *HR-M *Skippsus *The Argonaut *El Darodo *Clockwork *Clockwork Soul ( EX only) *Ghost Captain *Star Core Nucleus *Shadius *Shadius Soul *Hexica Ultimate Arena only Bosses *Chaos Knight *Star Knight *HR-S4 *Ultimate Dedede *Ultimate Zero *Ultimate Nightmare *Ultimate Marx *Ultimate Dark Mind *Ultimate Drawcia *Ultimate Dark Nebula *Ultimate Yin-Yarn *Ultimate Necrodeus *Ultimate Magolor *Ultimate Shadius *Ultimate Hexica Ship Battle Bosses *Specter Speeder *Grand Doomer *Sol Stormer *KLL-699 *Bonebrawler *Roulette Racer *Hex Star Helper System The Helpers from Super Star Ultra are back! In fact, Kirby's Copy ability has been altered to accompany this system- instead of scanning an enemy and getting the copy ability it would bestow, you can now scan an enemy and get the helper for that ability for free.(Hint: if you scan a Gordo, you get the helper for the Needle ability) Like before, Kirby can discard copy abilities to create Helpers, good versions of the primary enemy used to obtain it. However, some differences have been made. The most significant is that you can now create infinite helpers, as opposed to only one that shapeshifts when you sacrifice more abilities. Helpers are now also an easy drop-in/drop-out co-op, as they have the same health as Kirby, but keep their respective movesets and don't waste lives if they die. Sadly, only five players can be helpers, as six is the max player amount. If Kirby has 3 out of 12 HP left, he can create Ribbon as a helper with no ability. She can use copy abilities and is also a quick food supply, as she revives the 3 HP if eaten. Helper/Ability Chart Items Items return for this game. There are pick-up type items, like the Cracker, the Star Key, the Balloon Bomb, the Prism Horn, the Cloner, and the Invisijewel. There are also riding-types, like the Stomp Shoe and Cutship. The Skully Key from Kirby Mass Attack returns with the same function- it warps Kirby and friends to a Skully dimension, where they must kill all the Skullies to obtain an item, most often a Copy Scroll. The Star Portals from Return to Dreamland return, but lead to Abilibot instead of a Sphere Doomer. Enemies see here for full listing Modes *Main Mode: The standard journey. *EX Mode: Harder version of Main Mode. *Helper to Hero: replay Main Mode as a helper of your choice. *Arena: replay every boss again. *True Arena: challenge harder versions of bosses and minibosses. *NI Mode: NI stands for No Inhaling- a no copy ability version of Main Mode. *Daredevil Arena: play a boss of your choice with 1 HP. *Ultimate Arena: go back in time and play amped-up versions of previous final bosses. References to Other Games *Kirby's Adventure: The Crash ability no longer has a hat and flashes like in this game. *Kirby Super Star: Alternate modes reappear. The Arena & True Arena come back. *Kirby's Epic Yarn: Yarn is a new copy ability and uses the moveset from this game. The levels have a similar naming pattern. *Kirby Mass Attack: Skullies and Skully Keys return. A statue of Skullord appears in Maelstrom Volcano. *Kirby's Return to Dream Land: The beginning sequence shows both Magolor crashing and the final boss fight. Super abilities reappear, with over half from KRtDL returning here. Grand Doomer reappears as a space boss. *''Fanboy & Chum Chum:'' Frostyfreezyfreeze returns as a food item, and heals 10 HP as the 2nd highest healer. *Real Life: An Easter Egg in Kululu's Robot Factory contains a poster with a red white and blue Hexica picture on it, parodying Barack Obama's electorial campaign. In NI Mode the Super Abilties are replaced by Super Cameos, which are real life pictures of HAL employees. Sequel Two sequel games, Kirby and the Legendary Labryinth and Kirby and the 3rd Dimension, are currently in the works. Stay tuned! Pyrostar (talk) 15:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:2014 Category:Kirby (series)